logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Pictures/Other
Universal Film Manufacturing Company 1912–1914 GW252H196.jpg Universal-1913.jpg Universal 1913 OhioFlood.jpg Universal 1914 HedgeBetween.jpg Green universal.jpeg NOTE: The logo with "NESTOR" underneath and laser-like rendition was an early version from July 1912. 1914–1919 Uni ShackNextDoor.jpg|''The Shack Next Door'' (1914?) Universal Pictures (first era) 1919–1923 Universal 1914.jpeg Image002711.jpg 1923–1927 Universal logo 1923.jpg|B&W version GW202H152.jpg|Sepia version Universal 1925.jpg|Rare version Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Variant.png|''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Trolley Troubles'' (1927) 1925 Carl_Laemmle.PNG|"Carl Laemmle Presents" intertitle 1927–1936 Universal-logo1.jpg|B&W version c-BQbaWjrCgcEloPC5qSqg6487.jpg Universal1927-colorized.jpg|Color version Vlcsnap-2015-04-05-20h43m47s71.png|''The Man Who Laughs'' (1928) Universal_Pictures_Dracula's_Daughter.png|''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) hwYhVmu76keS7OCqDuSf5w9795.jpg|''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1978) 1980S_VARIANT.png|''Xanadu'' (1980) UNIVERSALEARTH.jpg|''The Pirates of Penzance'' (1983) 6oMDKk4BPUmiAYQ_9YzDGQ18455.jpg|''Cry-Baby'' (1990) GW516H217.jpeg|''Land of the Dead'' (2005) GW517H214.jpeg|''Dead Silence'' (2007) GW431H198.jpeg|''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball'' (2010) 1936–1947 Universal_logo_1936.jpg Uni30s_b.jpg Universal_woody_woodpecker.jpg Universal 1936 Color.png Universal_Picture_(1946,_Colorized).mp4_000007033.jpg|Color version 2285e4360d4ff85ea297590899bd38b9.jpg|Rare sepia version Universal_Logo_History_1937_-_1963.mp4_000019586.jpg|''Arabian Nights'' (1942) Universal_Pictures_House_of_Dracula.png|''House of Dracula'' (1945) q--SULqWfkdvDUuqy8tVrg188792.png|''Canyon Passage'' (1946) W5ZLVCsg1H_wBu9Q10abDA21316.jpg|''The Sting'' (1973) T8pXfYjNy0q91fZHmYiVMg21707.jpg|''Leatherheads'' (2008) B2m_UvwSNHRCKyx2mMqj9Q15838.jpg|''Changeling'' (2008) The Wolfman.png|''The Wolfman'' (2010) Universal International 1946–1960 Universal_logo_1946.jpg Universal_1953_with_B&W.jpg GW178H136.png|B&W version with General Film Distributors byline Universal-International 1946 Color.png|Color version Universal-International 1950s Color.png|Version with larger text Universal1959_ws.jpg rtph-rm-01.jpg|Ride the Pink Horse (1947) otov-ws-01.jpg|One Touch of Venus (1948) fZD1JYheCqNo4Qh9TM8eoA249692.jpg|''It Came from Outer Space'' (1953) 566869536f86e8cc4b075d35e4c9e06a.jpg|Abbott and Costello Meet the Keystone Kops (1955) aacmtm-cl-01.jpg|Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy (1955) mfbr-ja-01.jpg|The Man from Bitter Ridge (1955) ism-ja-01.jpg|The Incredible Shrinking Man (1957) 65537GJBG.jpg|Chilly Willy: Operation: Cold Feet (1957) Touch_Of_Evil_(1958).png|''Touch of Evil'' (1958) Universal International Dracula.png|''Horror of Dracula'' (1958) 0d8b07fc30301f887d84727a3e61b67c.jpg|Floods of Fear (1958) Universal_International_(1959).MP4_000005300.jpg|''4D Man'' (1959) 1960–1963 Universal1962.jpg UXIDypdHrm_JQhBdGFv9Mw29811.jpg 41b64301ef998b1bae837d8330dac206.jpg NDJDjSxc-5uLB6oI8Q8Yew49930.png|Black and white version Universal_International_With_Edward_Maul.jpg|Edward Muhl byline version Cape-fear-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Cape Fear'' (1962) Universal-International_1962.png|''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (1962) Universal-International 1960.png KKVGUNIVERSAL1963LOGO.png|''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962/1963 U.S. Version) Universal Pictures (second era) 1963–1990 1963–1965 JuqA9hkwtxYxhwn3Q0dq_g13007.jpg T3bvwJ9GKCx4-_7xzccWyw4667.jpg A_universal_picture_with_edward_maul.jpg|Edward Muhl byline version GW256H136.png|''Charade'' (1963) jURwgwzYNrK-RJdrOnkZUQ484324.png|''The Birds'' (1963) hs9wzAWKmjgPR4mKhR4w4A36676.jpg|''Marnie'' (1964) 1965–1973 Universal Picture 1968.jpg Universal logo 1963.jpg Universal_Pictures_Logo_1964_d.jpg 30a08573158599be3a49221b110fe5a6.png f27caf1c135e183b1064845dcb632f9d.png 0e59aa9a0559cb5608b7ae2f3fedc594.png vqhkb-UgTY-U1jVa8GF52w18102.jpg GW310H134.png yUT_YWMwwyEn3_t8-CNsFQ2909.jpg GW241H134.png Universal_release.jpg Universalpresents1.jpg|"Universal presents" version Games (1967).png|''Games'' (1967) 0IH3fiCb1TCYFZVeZ3TylQ39293.jpg|''Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here'' (1969) GW344H274.jpeg|''Skullduggery'' (1970) Bae64bde9e7b63443154e8f1fb4e5983.jpg|''Diary of a Mad Housewife'' (1970) Universal bylineless.png|''The Hired Hand'' (1971) Universal70.JPG|''The Day of the Jackal'' (1973) Screen Shot 2017-05-24 at 8.17.02 PM.png|''Drag Me to Hell'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-24 at 8.17.49 PM.png|''Land of the Lost'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-24 at 8.18.29 PM.png|''Inglorious Basterds'' (International, 2009) Vlcsnap-2017-05-13-15h02m46s885.png|''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) Test 2017-12-15 19-14-41-920.jpg|''American Made'' (2017) 1973–1990 Universal_Pictures_1972.jpg bcf3e4d5c1fa7c3123ff0475bec80cf9.png Universal_Presents_1973_ws.JPG|''American Graffiti'' (1973) Jaws-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Jaws'' (1975) GW460H195.jpeg|''The Deer Hunter'' (1978) Universal_Studios (1971) *B&W*.jpeg|''Psycho'' (1960, 1980 reissue) GW459H234.jpeg|''Smokey and the Bandit II'' (1980) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.10.53 PM.png|''The Incredible Shrinking Woman'' (1981) GW357H277.jpeg|''The Pursuit of D.B. Cooper'' (1981) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.50.23 PM.png|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) Universal 1982.jpg|''The Dark Crystal'' (1982) Screen Shot 2017-05-12 at 7.48.14 AM.png|''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983) GW502H232.png|''Jaws 3D'' (1983) Scarface (1983).png|''Scarface'' (1983) GW421H231.png|''D.C. Cab'' (1983) GW365H280.jpg|''Universal Promo for Theaters'' (1983) Uamca2.png|''Rear Window'' (1954, 1984 reissue) Universal Pictures (1985).png|''The Breakfast Club'' (1985) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.51.32 PM.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) An-American-Tail-widescreen.jpg|''An American Tail'' (1986) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.12.18 PM.png|''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1987) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.14.11 PM.png|''The Great Outdoors'' (1988) Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-19h21m48s171.png|''Midnight Run'' (1988) The-Land-Before-Time-widescreen.jpg|''The Land Before Time'' (1988) GW347H239.jpeg|''The 'Burbs'' (1989) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.16.10 PM.png|''Uncle Buck'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h28m07s124.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) vlcsnap-2017-12-05-17h39m27s328.png|''Always'' (1989) 1990–1997 1990 (75th anniversary logo) Universal_logo_old_2.png b10e2b5e1f784f587a9243a3cf566952.png 411253.1020.A.jpg Universal 1990.jpg Screen variant.PNG 0beee8157ce093ed80bcef62535d7b89.png Universal 1990 Back To The Future Pt 3.png|''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) 3db0fef8002791956d709c6f102fd1a4.png|''Problem Child'' (1990) Universaljetsonsthemovie4.png|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 8.43.01 PM.png|''Mo' Better Blues'' (1990) Vlcsnap-2015-04-05-20h39m54s48.png|''Darkman'' (1990) Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 8.44.01 PM.png|''Henry & June'' (1990) Child's_Play_2_(1990)_HDTVRip_720p_Hindi_Eng_BHATTI87.mkv_000032616.jpg|''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Vlcsnap-2015-04-05-20h38m22s159.png|''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) Universal 75th Anniversary (Full Screen).FLV 000034919.jpg|''Career Opportunities'' (1991) 1991–1997 107173046_ec0966c0b9.jpg Universal Studios Logo.png cde68a79fa0d192e7087164178329b83.png UniversalWidescreen1990s.JPG Universal_Logo_1996-1997.jpg|Bylineless version used from October 1996 to April 1997 Universal Pictures (1990) (4K).png|Ultra HD version with "®" symbol 5898953545464.jpg|''Cape Fear'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.04.20 PM.png|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.05.48 PM.png|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) vlcsnap-2017-12-06-15h43m28s609.png|''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) Flintstonesuniversal.png|''The Flintstones'' (1994) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.38.34 PM.png|''True Lies'' (International, 1994) Little_Rascals_Universal_Logo.jpg|''The Little Rascals'' (1994) Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.10.29 AM.png|''Radioland Murders'' (1994) RZT8oN6Z4a1np1ybD-mf4A895709.jpg|''Street Fighter'' (1994) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.16.49 PM.png|''Billy Madison'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.21.19 PM.png|''The Hunted'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.34.05 AM.png|''Village of the Damned'' (1995) Universal Pictures logo (Casper Variant).png|''Casper'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.25.09 PM.png|''Apollo 13'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2013-12-25-20h38m33s140.png|''Babe'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.10.38 PM.png|''Waterworld'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.23.36 PM.png|''The American President'' (International, 1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.18.56 PM.png|''Casino'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.08.38 PM.png|''Balto'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h13m51s65.png|''Sudden Death'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.20.16 PM.png|''Twelve Monkeys'' (1995) Happy_Gilmore_(1996).png|''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.09.27 PM.png|''Flipper'' (1996) Universal_Pictures_(1996)8789078.jpg|''Twister'' (International, 1996) Screen Shot 2017-05-03 at 3.51.39 PM.png|''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-22h01m59s63.png|''Vertigo'' (1958, 1996 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-08-02 at 5.28.47 PM.png|''Dante's Peak'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-05-03 at 3.50.27 PM.png|''Liar Liar'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.37.37 PM.png|''That Old Feeling'' (1997) Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h38m46s195.png|''The Little Engine That Could'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-03h27m46s211.png|''The Thing'' (2011) 1996–2012 Universal Pictures 1996.png|As it appeared in a December 1996 issue of Billboard. b482a9969b47e234f3b408c4b6f51576.png f7L69u9hLOxdhdeFqlBhXQ33875.jpg def67a7a628f6755a97c0d2abf830d41.jpg L82XlrgSf3DvRyq8jWkQQA9184.jpg|Full color print logo. This can still be seen on the studio's transportation vehicles as of 2018. 1997–1999 GW188H141.jpg 900cabfc4e4df5837dcc5b8c42cb32b4.png d4c801d1f6d9079c4a9471e02b8c407c.png|Fullscreen version in a 4:3 aspect ratio 21ee42f1997708b2c98fb6b28593214b.png|Widescreen version in a 16:9 aspect ratio Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.48.53 PM.png|''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.49.27 PM.png|''A Simple Wish'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 11.45.23 AM.png|''For Richer or Poorer'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.55.27 PM.png|''Mercury Rising'' (1998) 6e4bc33c10023ec7c7f47805df6bd963.png|''Small Soldiers'' (1998) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.45.23 PM.png|''Van Helsing'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.47.25 PM.png|''Munich'' (US, 2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.50.29 PM.png|''Public Enemies'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.41.56 PM.png|''Funny People'' (US, 2009) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.51.29 AM.png|''The Fourth Kind'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.48.30 PM.png|''Green Zone'' (2010) Screen Shot 2017-07-11 at 8.35.51 AM.png|''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) 1998–2005 b89ee126929e8851914d888bd1517bf4.png GW246H140.png GW191H142.jpg GW261H142.png GW342H140.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 6.26.25 PM.png|''Hard Rain'' (International, 1998) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 9.57.13 PM.png|''Psycho'' (1998) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.41.13 PM.png|''Virus'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.11.50 PM.png|''EDtv'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.20.50 PM.png|''Snow Falling on Cedars'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 2.45.00 PM.png|''Gladiator'' (International, 2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.54.07 PM.png|''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.15.25 PM.png|''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.37.41 PM.png|''Meet the Parents'' (US, 2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.13.59 PM.png|''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.39.30 PM.png|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (US, 2001) Screen Shot 2018-08-19 at 10.31.54 AM.png|''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) Screen Shot 2018-08-19 at 10.29.12 AM.png|''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 2.43.01 PM.png|''A Beautiful Mind'' (US, 2001) Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 2.47.34 PM.png|''Undercover Brother'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.23.16 PM.png|''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) Universal Pictures 2002 21x9 Open Matte.jpg|''8 Mile'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.43.17 PM.png|''The Truth About Charlie'' (2002) GW249H141.jpg|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982, 2002 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.34.36 PM.png|''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-05-12 at 4.02.00 PM.png|''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983, 2003 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.35.26 PM.png|''The Cat in the Hat'' (US, 2003) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.19.26 PM.png|''Honey'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-06-09 at 3.45.53 PM.png|''Peter Pan'' (US, 2003) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.24.41 PM.png|''The Bourne Supremacy'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.17.22 PM.png|''Friday Night Lights'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.18.26 PM.png|''The 40-Year-Old Virgin'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 11.01.54 AM.png|''Nanny McPhee'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.22.07 PM.png|''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 2.49.59 PM.png|''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-11 at 4.38.09 PM.png|''LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' (2010) 2005–2010 GW261H1423.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.43.54 PM.png|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (International, 2003) Screen Shot 2017-12-31 at 12.09.35 PM.png|''Meet the Fockers'' (US, 2004) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.46.19 AM.png|''White Noise'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.55.00 PM.png|''Cinderella Man'' (US, 2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.31.19 PM.png|''Doom'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.59.31 PM.png|''King Kong'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.53.16 PM.png|''Curious George'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.47.47 AM.png|''Slither'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.57.12 PM.png|''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) bb3789af29ab8acd1a685c7172d08803.png|''The Holiday'' (International, 2006) Screen Shot 2017-06-15 at 3.21.50 PM.png|''Evan Almighty'' (2007) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.41.47 PM.png|''The Bourne Ultimatum'' (2007) Screen Shot 2017-08-19 at 7.14.34 PM.png|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) Screen Shot 2018-08-19 at 10.35.14 AM.png|''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-08-02 at 5.29.50 PM.png|''Flash of Genius'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.36.31 PM.png|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) Universal (Mamma Mia).png|''Mamma Mia!'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.58.22 PM.png|''Fast & Furious'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.39.14 PM.png|''State of Play'' (2009) Repo Men (2010).png|''Repo Man'' (2010) 2009–2012 OcbM7FgHN6xwbei-qWSkDg75086.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.55.00 AM.png|''It's Complicated'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.02.46 PM.png|''Get Him to the Greek'' (2010) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.59.11 PM.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) bandicam 2018-09-04 10-41-24-297.png|''Julia's Eyes'' (UK, 2010) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.06.25 PM.png|''The Adjustment Bureau'' (2011) Universal_Paul.png|''Paul'' (2011) Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 8.25.59 AM.png|''Hop'' (2011) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.00.07 PM.png|''Fast Five'' (2011) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.03.43 PM.png|''Johnny English Reborn'' (2011) 2012–present 2012 (100th anniversary logo) 6uVo-kUzTc50N0UoYn15YA912234.jpg Universal Pictures 2012.png Universal_Pictures_The_Lorax.jpg|''The Lorax'' (2012) The_Bourne_Legacy_2012.jpg|''The Bourne Legacy'' (2012) Ted (2012).png|''Ted'' (2012) Universal 100th Anniversary.png|''ParaNorman'' (2012) 2013–present Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h08m03s125.png Universal Pictures Logo (2013).jpg Universal Pictures Logo (2013; Cinemascope).jpg|CinemaScope version vlcsnap-2017-01-10-08h23m18s324.png|BD Live "Fresh Preview" version Riddick (2013).png|''Riddick'' (2013) Despicable Me 2 (2013).png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.37.00 PM.png|''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.38.25 PM.png|''2 Guns'' (2013) 47ronin.png|''47 Ronin'' (2013) Kick-Ass 2 (2013).png|''Kick-Ass 2'' (2013) Oblivion (2013).png|''Oblivion'' (2013) Fast And Furious 6 (2013).png|''Fast and Furious 6'' (2013) Unbroken.png|''Unbroken'' (2014) Lucy (2014).png|''Lucy'' (2014) Universal_Ouija.png|''Ouija'' (2014) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.40.13 PM.png|''Dracula Untold'' (2014) Seventh Son (2015).png|''Seventh Son'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.34.57 PM.png|''Furious 7'' (2015) Ted 2 #1.jpg|''Ted 2'' (2015, A) Ted 2 C.jpg|''Ted 2'' (2015, B) Pitch Perfect 2 (2015).jpg|''Pitch Perfect 2'' (2015) The Boy Next Door (2015).png|''The Boy Next Door'' (2015) Minions (2015).jpg|''Minions'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.15.11 PM.png|''Krampus'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.14.02 PM.png|''The Boss'' (2016) Universal The Huntsman Winter's War.jpg|''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016) Neighbors Sorority Rising.jpg|''Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising'' (2016) Warcraft: The Beginning.jpg|''Warcraft'' (2016) Universal The Secret Life Of Pets.jpg|''The Secret Life Of Pets'' (2016) Jason Bourne.jpg|''Jason Bourne'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.30.28 PM.png|''Bridget Jones's Baby'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.10.12 PM.png|''The Girl on the Train'' (2016) Bad Moms.jpg|''Bad Moms'' (International, 2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.49.10 PM.png|''Sing'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.07.04 PM.png|''Split'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-05-22 at 8.38.44 AM.png|''Fifty Shades Darker'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-05-22 at 8.39.48 AM.png|''The Great Wall'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-05-22 at 8.41.06 AM.png|''Get Out'' (2017) The_Fate_of_the_Furious.jpg|''The Fate of the Furious'' (2017) Universal Pictures (The Mummy (2017)).png|''The Mummy'' (2017) Universal_Despicable_Me_3.png|''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) UniversalLogoCristmasIsYou.png|''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' (2017) Happy Death Day (3).png|''Happy Death Day'' (2017) vlcsnap-2018-01-28-10h36m27s488.png|''Woody Woodpecker'' (2017) 001-2.jpg|''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' (2018) Blockers (2018).jpg|''Blockers'' (2018) Truth or Dare (2018).jpeg|''Blumhouse's Truth or Dare'' (2018) Fifty Shades Freed (2018).png|''Fifty Shades Freed'' (2018) Breaking In (2018).png|''Breaking In'' (2018) Jurassic World, Fallen Kingdom (2018).png|''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) UNIVERSAL2018GRINCH.png|''The Grinch'' (2018) UniversalTrollsFXAirings.png|''Trolls'' (FX airings) (2016, 2018) Videos Universal Movie Logo 1930's Universal Pictures (1936) Universal Pictures - 75th Anniversary Logo Universal Pictures Logo Universal Pictures HD Logo New Universal Logo - Logos Through Time - 100th Anniversary (2012) HD Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary Logo Intro New Universal Pictures Logo 2012 Universal Pictures - Intro Logo New Version (2013) HD Universal Dark Universe Perfect World Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Media companies in the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal City, California Category:California Category:Movies Category:1912 Category:1919 Category:1946 Category:1963 Category:Comcast Category:Major film production companies of the United States